Agent Love?
by Chantal.Thehappylittlevegemite
Summary: Violet Taylor is the other Technical Analyst of the BAU. She has a bad past, and a hard time trusting people. But will one particular Agent catch her eye? Please read! My first CM fic! REVIEW. :


INTRODUCTION

I walked into the building and stared in awe. It was gigantic, and I liked it. Sighing, realising that this would be my job for the next how many years; this was the only choice I had. Being an A-grade hacker, I can wipe up my tracks easily. Until, I left my computer logged on and someone decided to not clear my tracks and basically wave a flag to the police saying, "Hey, over here! I've been hacking your system for years, catch me!" Then ending up here. I never knew who turned me in, but it would have had to be one of my "friends." I mean, who else would be able to get through an A-grade hacker's security system? Seriously. Anyway, I'm only 18 years old, and am now part of the BAU as a technical analyst, to avoid being sent to prison for the rest of my life.

"Hello, you must be Violet Taylor, welcome to the BAU. I'm Supervisory Special Agent and the Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner," a tall man with black hair introduced. I nodded my head and gave him a small smile. Until now, I didn't notice that six other people had gathered around. "This is Senior Supervisory Special Agent, David Rossi, Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan, Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid, Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss, Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, and lastly our other Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia," he finally announced, taking a breath. Everyone looked kind-hearted and welcoming but I didn't fully trust them. Rossi looked wise, but was slowly aging, and looked similar to me – not able to fully trust people. Morgan looked like a bit of a player, with a bald head that could light up a room. Reid looked… Interesting. He had brown-doe-like eyes and brown curly hair, just ending above his ears. But he couldn't be any older than me? I'd have to look into that later. Prentiss and Jareau looked really close and good to become friends with. Lastly, Garcia looked a bit like my style. She had pink streaks through her blonde hair and clothes which I can't begin to describe, but she looked good. She had a bit of weight on her, but not too much. From what I've heard, she had lost a large amount. But we'd definitely get along. With my long wavy auburn hair, red Chap Stick, mascara, red converse, black flowing chiffon skirt and black blouse tucked into the skirt, we'd make the perfect pair.

"I'm confused… Is Garcia going somewhere? Why do we have another Technical Analyst?" Rossi studied me and I raised my eyebrows. Hadn't Hotchner told them?

"I'm sorry; I haven't had the time to explain. We have Taylor as another Technical Analyst because with the amount of cases we're having, the faster we can get information the better. No, Penelope is not getting replaced, but with two, it can be a lot faster. Also, instead of Garcia working in front of computer screens 24/7, she and Taylor can take shifts. It would be a lot healthier and benefit them both," he finished and Rossi nodded. Everyone stood in awkward silence before Jareau spoke.

"Shouldn't we be getting cases? I haven't had any come through in my office today…" she spoke confused and looked at Hotchner.

"I have directed all the cases for the next two weeks to other facilities. I thought that Taylor could use some time to get comfortable and learn the ropes here before launching her into work," he looked at me for an answer.

"That would be great… Thank you," I muttered shyly, not liking the hospitality and kindness. I was used to being on my own and looking after myself.

"Well, come on! I'll show you to my base," Penelope told me and pulled me towards her "hidey hole." With my bag in my other hand it was hard, but I managed a wave back towards the others, trying to show a little gratitude. But what I noticed was a pair of doe-brown eyes looking straight towards me, with some expression that I couldn't decipher….


End file.
